Love-Telepathy
by BellaLehua
Summary: Rose Granger-Weasley is tormented by her parents past, she feels alone and hopeless, but to her surprise someone saves her. Her knight in shiny blonde hair.


_Rose opened her eyes, the world was on fire. Her mum was screaming, her dad laying dead and on the ground. Hugo, held down by two Death Eaters was being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. His body writhing in the ground, a blood curdling scream erupted from his throat._

 _"Stop it!" yelled Rose, trying to shove a Death Eater to the side. The Death Eater pushed her to the ground. A lady with wild hair and crazy eyes sat upon Rose's stomach._

 _"I had so much joy doing this to your mother." She said._

 _Rose's eyes filled with fear, no!_

 _"No!" She screamed trying to hit the lady away, "No, no, no! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _The lady laughed. Taking out her wand the lady started writing. Rose screamed, her arm started bleading. Her skin being cut by magic, letters being formed and turned into words, then those words being turned into a sentence._

 _I'm the daughter of a filthy mudblood_

 _When the cutting stopped Rose looked at her arm, the sentence perfectly clear._

 _Sweat poured down her face, mixed with her tears._

 _"Stop it, please stop it." Rose begged, crying._

 _The lady turned her head to the side, looking at Rose. "Now why on earth would I do that?" Pointing her wand back at Rose's arm and rewrote the sentence._

 _Screaming Rose flung her head to the side, refusing to look at her arm. She saw Hugo, he was still being tortured, but his body wasn't moving. A Death Eater checked his pulse, "Dead." He announced._

 _Rose screamed even louder._

Rose flew up, sweat pouring down her face, she was breathing heavily. Momentarily confused, she didn't know where she was. She looked around the room, other girls sleeping soundly in their beds. Then Rose realized, she was in her dorm, it was the first night of her fifth year at Hogwarts. Rose looked down at her arm, the words weren't there. Sighing she rubbed her face, it was just a dream.

Rose thought of trying to go back to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. These beds weren't right, they were too...perfect. Though her bed back home was quite comfortable, the beds at Hogwarts were ten times more comfortable. She couldn't sleep in them, not without getting nightmares.

Rose went down to the common room, bringing a blanket down with her, she decided to sleep on one of the common room couches.

Rose sat for a while, but sleep wouldn't take her. She couldn't stop thinking of her nightmare. It was so real, that lady, she was the one who tortured her mother, she knew it. Rose had never seen a picture of her, but she knew it was her. She had seen the scar on her mum's arm. In clear letters it said, _mudblood_.

The crude name to call a muggle born witch or wizard. That lady was crazy. Rose shook her head trying to take the image of her dead brother and father, and her mothers torturer out of her head. She didn't understand why she was bothered, the crazy lady had been killed in the battle of Hogwarts. Yet still she was poisoning Rose's mind.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Gryffindor common room entrance opened. Rose's stomach jumped, startled, she hadn't expected anyone to be up this late.

A blonde head popped into the common room, making sure no one was there. Then a tall thin boy with almost white blonde hair stepped in. He was wearing his robes, but they weren't Gryffindor robes. Instead of red lining, this boys robes were lined with green. Slytherin. Rose squinted, not sure who he was, then she recognized him.

"Scorpius?"

The boy jumped, turning around he saw Rose, relief washed over his face. "Oh good it's just you."

"What are you doing in here?" Rose whispered, afraid she'd wake other Gryffindors.

Scorpius's face reddened, "Um...well, I uh, I-I thought you might be awake..."

Rose stared disbelievingly at Scorpius, "You thought I'd be awake? So you came to the Gryffindor common room to check?"

Scorpius fiddled with his hands, "Well...yeah? I woke up in the middle of the night and I got a gut feeling you weren't ok. So I came to check."

"Does Albus know?"

Scorpius shook his head, "No, I didn't wake anyone. So...are you ok?"

Rose eyed Scorpius, unsure of what to think. Eventually she hung her head and sighed, "No, I am not ok."

Scorpius sat down next her, "what's wrong, you can tell me."

Rose hesitated, but gave in, she needed to talk to someone, "I had a dream. Voldemort was incharge of the Wizarding community and his Death Eaters were destroying the Order of the Phoenix. My family was in hiding, but the Death Eaters found us. They tortured my parents and killed my dad in front of my mum. They were using the Cruciatus Curse on Hugo and Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing me on the floor. All in front of my mum. Bellatrix cut, _I'm the daughter of a filthy mudblood_ , on my arm and the curse killed my brother. Then I woke up." Rose looked up at Scorpius, his eyes full of sorry.

Rose hadn't noticed but she had started crying. Scorpius wiped Rose's tears and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Voldemort is dead, what's left of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban and Bellatrix Lestrange was killed by your grandmother. You have nothing to fear."

Rose was crying on Scorpius's shoulder, "I know but, it's so hard, being the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Everyone either hates or loves me. I have to live up to their legacy, and last summer someone tried to kill my parents to get back at them for helping in the destruction of Voldemort. Everyone says the war is done, and we're safe, but it's so hard pretending everything is ok."

Scorpius patted Rose's back. "I know. My father is the son of an infamous Death Eater, my father was forced into being a Death Eater and everyone thinks I'm Voldemort's child." Scorpius looked Rose in the eyes, "It's hard being the children of such famous and infamous people. But we have to lift up our chins and ignore the haters, ok? We're not our parents, we're their children and we get to choose our lives."

Rose nodded, "Thank you." She whispered.

Scorpius smiled, wiping the rest of her tears away he said, "You're welcome." Then he kissed her forehead and left the common room.

Rose stared at the common room entry. She was thinking about Scorpius. She had known since their first year he had a crush on her, but Rose always sort of resented him for it. He was the sickly nerd who was supposedly the son of Voldemort. Rose found it insulting that he had a crush on her.

Yet he had changed so much. Last year he was the sickly fourth year, the same person he'd been since their first year. Now, he had grown up, he was still thin, but didn't look sick anymore. He was tall, and he had grown a little muscle. His face had become chiseled and he started styling his hair.

Rose smiled to herself, Scorpius had grown up over the summer. He matured, puberty did him great. She knew he was still the nerdy Scorpius she met five years ago, but now something changed inside her. Scorpius no longer revolted her.

Rose went back upstairs to her dorm. She got out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink. Rose decided she'd write a letter to her parents. Telling them of her nightmare, but telling them not to worry, she had a friend who was helping her. She told her parents that she thought this might be her best year ever and she reminded them how much she loved them.

Rose signed the paper, folded it and handed the letter to her father's old owl Pig. Pig took the letter in her beak. Rose stroked the little owl's feathers and whispered her address to It. Bringing Pig to the window she let the bird fly. Rose watched Pig fly away until she could no longer be seen.

Climbing into bed Rose found sleep start to take over her, she knew she'd sleep well from now on. The last thing that popped in her head before she fell asleep was Scorpius's smiling face. For the rest of the school year that was the face that she would see just before sleep would overtake her. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.


End file.
